


Приди таким, какой ты есть

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Хакс спасает раненого Кайло на Экзеголе.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Внеконкурс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	Приди таким, какой ты есть

**Author's Note:**

> Заголовок — перевод названия песни группы Nirvana 'Come As You Are'.

Хакс подносит к сигарете пламя, затягивается, кашляя сквозь жгучую боль в груди, опирается на трость и осматривает обнаженное тело Кайло, неподвижно лежащее на руинах Экзегола. Затем беспощадно бьет его тростью по ссадинам, покрывающим все тело, снимает с себя шинель и бросает ему.

Кайло стонет, не в состоянии пошевелиться.

— До шаттла дойти сумеете, Верховный лидер? — спрашивает Хакс, делает последнюю затяжку и бросает сигарету под ноги, в жижу из грязи и крови.

Голос Кайло охрипший, слабый и еле слышный:

— Нет…

— Я не подниму тебя.

— Тогда смогу…

Кайло требуется немало времени, чтобы встать на колени и, шипя сквозь зубы, подняться на ноги. Окровавленными пальцами он сжимает накинутую на плечи шинель и с большим трудом делает нетвердый шаг, рыча сквозь зубы. Хакс подает ему руку, но Кайло игнорирует предложение и, хромая, идет рядом.

Хакс торопит его, не переставая оглядываться. Он не знает, живы ли рыцари, но он не хочет повстречаться с ними. Не сейчас.

В шаттле Кайло растерянно оглядывается, смотрит замутненным взглядом. Хакс пичкает его различными препаратами для восстановления здоровья и помогает дойти до освежителя. А после — долго разглядывает его покалеченное от ударов тело, свежие раны, но не находит старых шрамов.

— Здесь есть какая-нибудь одежда? — спрашивает Кайло, держа на бедрах полотенце.

— Запасная одежда в каюте, — отвечает Хакс.

Затем предлагает воспользоваться бактой и пытается узнать подробности произошедшего. Кайло все еще выглядит отрешенным и на несколько часов скрывается в каюте, отказываясь от общения и еды. Но Хакс настойчив. Наведывается к нему сам и отбирает подушку, под которой Кайло решает от него спрятаться.

— Вылезай из постели, тебя даже не интересует, куда мы летим?

— Отстань.

— Где рыцари?

— Не знаю.

— А девчонка?

— Без понятия.

— Что там случилось?

Кайло залезает с головой под одеяло и не желает отвечать.

Хакс оставляет его, чтобы позже заявиться к нему с ужином и вызвать на разговор. Кайло неохотно соглашается. Долго крутит в руке емкость с питательной смесью и наконец решается спросить:

— Где Лея?

— Лея?

— А Люк?

Хакс пару минут молчит, обдумывая услышанное.

— Что ты помнишь последнее, до того, как я тебя нашел?

— Я был в школе у Люка, — отвечает Кайло и, морщась, отпивает смесь.

Его губа все еще разбита, открой он рот чуть шире — из раны хлынула бы кровь.

Хакс оставляет его отдыхать, а позже сам смазывает его губы бактой, смочив гелем большой палец.

— Меня ты тоже не помнишь, Бен? — спрашивает Хакс.

Бен мотает головой, смущенный его заботой.

— Я мог бы сам.

— У тебя на бедре рваная рана. А ты не воспользовался меддроидом. Обратись в медотсек.

Хаксу приходится самому вести его на обследование. Меддроид ставит диагноз: «локализованная амнезия» и советует для восстановления памяти создать пациенту благоприятное, здоровое окружение.

В глазах Бена испуг, когда перед сном в каюте Хакс говорит, что ему не шестнадцать, а тридцать.

— Люк мертв, Лея тоже, а Хан… — Хакс не договаривает.

Бен потрясен и начинает рыдать, отвернувшись к стене. Хакс обнимает его сзади, но Бен настороженно отскакивает, пихая его локтем. Хакс пытается его успокоить, но Бен не подпускает его к себе.

— Я твой муж, — возражает Хакс.

И Бен совсем отчаивается, не понимая, что происходит. Он хочет сменить каюту, чтобы спать одному, но Хакс говорит, что спальных мест на шаттле больше нет.

— Если хочешь скорее вернуться домой, ты должен успокоиться и восстановить память.

— Домой?

— Твой дом теперь Первый Орден.

В приступе гнева Бен колотит кулаком световую панель в стене напротив кровати, пока не разбивает ее на множество частиц, заливая кровью все.

Хакс качает головой:

— Ты совсем не изменился.

Всю ночь Хакс лежит на краю кровати, слушая сопение Бена, и не решается к нему прикоснуться.

Утром Бен подозрительно спокоен. Садится к Хаксу за столик, чтобы позавтракать, и просит рассказать все о его жизни.

— Ты назвал меня Верховным лидером.

И Хакс рассказывает, опуская самые неприятные моменты, чтобы не отпугнуть его. Но Бен снова подавлен и плачет, как только слышит о родителях и дяде.

В каюте он медитирует большую часть времени, но вместо восстановления чувствует пустоту и злость.

— Мне нужен мой меч, — говорит Бен, когда снова оказывается в кабине с Хаксом.

Хакс не хочет возвращаться, но не может отказать ему. Он берет с собой столько оружия, сколько может унести.

Они тратят несколько часов в поисках меча, блуждая по обломкам Звезды Смерти на Кеф-Бире.

— Ты его не найдешь, — говорит Хакс и настороженно оглядывается, сжимая в руке бластерный пистолет.

— Я слаб, но я его чувствую, — упрямо отвечает Бен и идет вперед.

Когда Бен останавливается на каменистом берегу напротив бушующих волн и возводит руки к небу, из воды вырывается меч и летит ему в ладони, орошая их мелкими каплями. Бен не узнает его.

— Это он, идем, — говорит Хакс.

От красного трепещущего луча Бен приходит в ужас. 

Уже на шаттле Бена снова одолевают сомнения:

— Почему ты прилетел за мной один?

— Я никому не доверяю, от нас хотят избавиться.

— Почему я должен доверять тебе?

— Потому что я твой муж.

— Когда мы поженились?

— Недавно. У нас медовый месяц, между прочим.

— Покажи записи с официальной церемонии.

— Их нет. Мы скрываем наши отношения.

— Почему?

— Хороший вопрос. Почему?

— Я ничего не понимаю.

— Соберись, ты — Верховный лидер.

— Я не помню, чтобы мне нравились мужчины.

— Вероятно, ты не смог устоять перед моей красотой.

Хакс смеется, а Бен, расстроенный, снова сбегает в каюту.

Очередные многочасовые медитации вновь заканчиваются безуспешно. Бен злится и исполосовывает мечом всю стену напротив. Хакс ругается. А Бен продолжает спрашивать:

— Когда мы начали отношения? Кто был инициатором? Как это произошло?

Бен больше не просит рассказывать о своих достижениях и избегает разговоров о смерти родителей.

— Мы вместе уже год. Поженились две недели назад.

— У нас правда медовый месяц?

— Не очень удачный, как видишь.

— Не верится, что я мог выйти за тебя. Ты даже не форсъюзер.

— Это мне не верится, что я согласился взять тебя в мужья.

Бен снова обижен и исчезает из виду на несколько часов.

На этот раз Хакс находит его в отсеке с пищевыми запасами.

— Ты проголодался или ищешь что-то вкусненькое? — спрашивает он.

— Зачем так много?

— Мы не сможем вернуться, пока ты в таком состоянии. Непонятно, сколько времени это займет.

— Ты не знал, в каком я состоянии, когда летел за мной.

— Я не знал, жив ли ты! Один я не вернулся бы.

Все последующие дни Бен занят медитациями и постепенно возвращается к тренировкам. Хакс украдкой наблюдает за ним и сам начинает тренироваться. Бен недоволен, что Хакс выбрал то же время, что и он, но молча поправляет его технику, если видит нарушение.

После очередной тренировки Хакс предлагает помыться вместе. В глазах Бена возмущение, а щеки начинают гореть красным.

— Там тесная кабина на одного.

— Знаешь, сколько раз мы мылись с тобой вместе?

Бен снова уходит в себя и не высовывается из каюты до вечера. Хакс не желает есть в одиночестве и решает отнести ужин в спальню.

— Я не голоден, — возражает Бен, но Хаксу все равно. Он раскладывает приборы на столике и сам открывает разогретые контейнеры с едой.

— Мы можем посмотреть голофильм перед сном.

— Мы обычно так и делали?

— Ну… не совсем, — Хакс лукаво улыбается, и Бен снова краснеет от ключиц до кончиков ушей. — Успокойся. Тебе уже тридцать, и ты не скромный.

Бен успевает съесть всю еду до того, как Хакс включает тщательно выбранный голофильм. А через минуту и вовсе забывается крепким сном. Хакс ужинает, любуясь его приоткрытыми, блестящими от слюны губами. И ночью, вопреки его воле, прижимается к нему, спящему.

Утром, едва продрав глаза, Бен отталкивает его и несется в освежитель. Хакс смеется, поправляя эрегированный член, которым всю ночь упирался в его мягкую задницу, зарывается лицом в подушку и вдыхает оставленный Беном запах.

Бен больше не задает вопросов перед сном. Принимает душ и молча ложится спать, надев пижаму и закутавшись в одеяло. Хакс укладывается рядом.

— Больше не делай так, — предупреждает Бен.

— Как?

— Ты знаешь.

— Я не делал ничего плохого. Всего лишь обнимал своего супруга.

— Больше не делай.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь?

Бен на секунду замолкает и невольно разглядывает его лицо, губы и кадык.

— Мне не нравятся парни.

— На что спорим?

— Это тупо…

Хакс одним касанием запускает в датападе головидео, и от неожиданности Бен открывает рот.

— Ну что, не нравится? — спрашивает Хакс и приближает голоизображение рыжего парня, сосущего член.

Бен не находит, что сказать.

Хакс перематывает видео на момент с проникновением и делает звук стонов громче.

— Ты слишком стар для меня, — наконец выдает Бен и поворачивается к нему спиной.

Теперь Хакс возмущен до глубины души, но не произносит ни слова. А на следующее утро за завтраком как бы невзначай напоминает ему, что у них много общего, хотя бы потому, что они оба — отцеубийцы.

Бен не верит ему, сметает со стола всю посуду, роняя слезы с длинных ресниц, разбивает его датапад о стену и закрывается на весь день в каюте.

Хакс вызывает дроида-уборщика, приносит новый датапад и заваривает себе очередную кружку чая. Ему не жаль.

Ночью Бен сам прижимается к нему. Сначала голой спиной, затем поворачивается и касается лицом его плеча. Хакс гладит его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы, трогает ухо. Бен закрывает глаза от наслаждения и скользит ногой по его ноге, тянется к губам. Хакс чувствует исходящий от него запах алкоголя, но все равно целует в искусанные губы, а языком проскальзывает в его рот и касается языка.

Бен стонет, когда Хакс трогает его член через белье, ластится к нему, раздвигает ноги. Хакс целует его шею, ключицы, слегка покусывает грудь, и вдыхает запах с живота и паха. Бену достаточно пары движений, чтобы наполнить рот Хакса спермой, он хватает его за волосы, стонет громче и притягивает к себе. Затем пытается отдышаться, уткнувшись Хаксу в подмышку, и незаметно засыпает.

Хакс обнимает его всю ночь, вытирая с заплаканных глаз слезы, а наутро будит поцелуем. Они так и не завтракают. Хакс покрывает его поцелуями с головы до ног, переворачивает на живот и продолжает целовать в спину, опускаясь к ложбинке между ягодиц. Бен смущен и не уверен, хочет ли продолжать. Хакс не настаивает. Заваривает ему чай и проводит весь день с ним в постели за просмотром фильмов. Они обнимаются, целуются и перед сном вместе принимают ванну.

Бен больше не отталкивает его и охотно сам запускает руку к Хаксу в трусы.

И так день за днем.

— Осторожней, — просит Хакс, когда Бен случайно задевает клыком член во время оральных ласк.

Хакс гладит его ямочку на щеке и учит отсасывать. Бен злится, но продолжает слушаться его. Он нетерпелив, обидчив и агрессивен, когда недоволен чем-то. Но Хакс всегда находит способ его усмирить.

Бен начинает ему доверять и перестает каждый раз перепроверять полученную от него информацию.

— Когда я все вспомню, я объявлю о нашем законном браке, — говорит Бен, в очередной раз интересуясь причиной засекречивания их отношений.

Хакс соглашается и выслушивает очередные подростковые проблемы, связанные с поиском и принятием себя.

Хакс не рискует обсуждать с ним Первый Орден и планы, связанные с возвращением, но с удовольствием обсуждает его опыт, полученный в школе джедаев Люка Скайуокера, и узнает о связи в Силе.

— Расскажи мне о своих друзьях, — просит Хакс, — из-за службы у нас никогда не было времени вдоволь пообщаться.

И Бен рассказывает. Ничего значительного или стоящего внимания, но Хакс узнает его ближе и в который раз удивляется, что даже у Кайло Рена было вполне нормальное детство.

— Хочешь попробовать что-то очень приятное? — как-то после тренировки предлагает Хакс, когда они лежат на матах, взмокшие и уставшие. Хакс убирает с его лба налипшие волосы, целует в мокрую шею и слизывает с губ соль. Когда он переворачивает его на живот и стягивает с него пропитавшиеся потом шорты, Бен не возражает. Приподнимает бедра, как только Хакс касается губами его ягодиц, и, еле держась на дрожащих коленях, впивается ногтями в мат. Хакс проводит языком по редкой растительности на его промежности, касается языком сжатого ануса и основательно вылизывает, пока Бен не начинает хныкать, уткнувшись в мат лицом.

Хакс сжимает его ягодицы, трогает толстые ляжки и толкается языком внутрь. Бен дрожит, прогибаясь в пояснице, и доверчиво оттопыривает задницу.

У них еще не было секса с проникновением, и Хакс предельно осторожен. Облизывает пальцы и по одному вставляет в Бена, останавливаясь, когда тот отстраняется, сжимаясь от боли.

— Ты должен расслабиться, — говорит Хакс и массирует его пальцами, пока свободно не проходит второй.

Но во время проникновения Бен все равно плачет.

— Больно, — говорит он, замирает и вытирает ладонью слезы. — Это всегда так больно?

— Нет, тебе нужно привыкнуть, — Хакс использует весь тюбик бакта-геля из аптечки вместо смазки.

У Бена дрожат плечи. И голос.

— Если мы и раньше делали это, то почему так больно?

— Ты плохо расслабился, так бывает.

Хакс переворачивает его на спину и ложится сверху, чтобы видеть его лицо. Бен терпеливо принимает в себя его член, изо всех сил стараясь привыкнуть к нему. Хакс щедро покрывает его мокрое от слез лицо поцелуями.

— Я тебя люблю, — шепчет он, — ты — мой самый лучший.

От поцелуев в шею Бен приоткрывает поджатые губы. Хакс не оставляет без внимания и их.

Когда Хакс начинает двигаться, Бен краснеет от натуги, но не произносит ни слова. Хакс трогает его вялый член, пока не добивается эрекции. И целует. Целует в нахмуренные брови, зажмуренные глаза, длинный нос и безвольный подбородок. В горящие щеки и россыпь очаровательных родинок.

Хакс доводит его до оргазма, жадно вжимая всем телом в мат, зарывается лицом между грудей и кончает следом. И не желает выпускать из рук. Обнимает его трепещущее тело, прижимается к нему сзади, к пропитавшейся потом майке, и ненасытно вдыхает его запах.

На следующий день, когда они просыпаются в одной постели, Бен не отвечает на утренние ласки. Отстраняется, садится на кровать и безучастно смотрит в стену. Хакс думает, что он чем-то расстроен, и осторожно опускает руку на его спину между лопаток.

— Что случилось, малыш? У тебя что-то болит? — спрашивает он, гладит его растрепавшиеся волосы и убирает пряди за ухо, чтобы видеть лицо.

Под его тяжелым взглядом Хакс невольно отдергивает руку и отсаживается подальше, не в силах замаскировать истерический смешок.

Кайло смотрит пристально, угрожающе.

Хакс чувствует загнанным себя в ловушку.

— Верховный лидер, — учтиво начинает он и оглядывается в поисках своей одежды, — рад вас снова видеть.

Кулак Рена бьет больнее всех кулаков, вместе взятых, от которых когда-либо получал Хакс. Он падает на пол, голый, униженный, и ухмыляется сквозь слепящую боль. Стекающая из носа в рот кровь мелкими каплями брызгает в стороны.

Кайло находит свою одежду, одевается и нависает сверху, как каменистый утес, готовый вот-вот обрушиться.

— Я спас вам жизнь, — напоминает Хакс, прежде чем харкнуть кровью на пол. — Единственный, кто вернулся за вами.

— Это я тоже учту, — изрекает Кайло и оставляет его одного.

Хакс в уме повторяет подготовленную заранее речь о подставе Прайда, думает о долгожданном возвращении домой и не может прекратить смеяться, не понимая, что именно его заставило выдумать историю про их отношения и брак.


End file.
